The Tetraforce
by nomopo13
Summary: The Terraforce is something of legend and I know the whole legend. I Just want you to know the whole legend and where the legend fits in every Zelda story. enjoy! rated t for violence
1. Prologue

(**nomopo13 does not own legend of ****Zelda**) (**Just so you know the idea of the Tetraforce wasn't mine either... just this form of the legend**)

* * *

Prologue: The Legend

This is a legend of many years past; before the hero of time, before Zelda before evil. May say that 3 goddesses created the earth. Din, the goddess of power, made rock and dirt; Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, created law and order throughout the land; and Fayore, the goddess of courage, created all lifeforms to dwell among the earth.

This was not all though. There was another, not a goddess but a god, his name was Ghirahim. He was the God of Unity and he kept the creations of the goddesses together.

The god and goddesses decided that they could not dwell among their creation so they combined their forces of power, wisdom, courage, and unity and made the Tetraforce.

The goddesses and god ran their creation for many generations and they ran it well. In this time, many things happened. The sisters grew close, and Ghirahim learned that he was no longer important. But soon, Ghirahim grew greedy and wanted the power of the goddesses for himself. In able to do this, he had an affair with the Goddess whom had loved him from the beginning, He had an affair with Din, the goddess of power.

Ghirahim created a beast, and he named the beast Gannon. Gannon reeked havoc on Hyrule.

The three goddesses declared war on Ghirahim and for years they lost. after hundreds of years of war, the goddesses decided that they were nothing separated and decided to combine their powers and be one instead.

They worked hard as one and imprisoned Gannon in the woods. They captured Ghirahim and stripped his powers as a god and distributed it between the three of them. These actions stripped Ghirahim's power on the Tetraforce, now making it the Triforce.

The goddesses sent Ghirahim to earth for eternity. The goddesses decided to remain as one as they knew it made them stronger. They raised the few Hylians left into the air in means to protect them.

Every hundred years, they distribute the 3 parts of the triforce to 3 people on the earth. Each can Guide their vessels in any form they choose. Because of Din's affair, she still loved Ghirahim and always help in the revive of Gannon (though she kept it secret from her sisters.)

The left over pieces of the triforce of unity still remains in the other pieces of the triforce, keeping the three people who the triforce belongs to.

For hundreds of generations, The goddesses wait for the hero of time to emerge and reign victorious over Ghirahim forever. Though the true hero has not emerged yet, the heroes that have keep Gannon in his place... for now.

* * *

**(So that's the legend... tell me what you think about it im gonna get started on the first part soon love ya guys)**


	2. Part 1: SS Chapter 1: The beginning

(nomopo13** does not own Legend of zelda, Just this side of the Tetraforce legend)**

**(I know that this isnt the exact story but this is my own version... my own idea so no hating)**

* * *

The Tetrafore Part 1: **Skyward Sword**

Chapter 1: the beginning

"AHH!" Link yelled as he fell out of his bed and woke up to see a large blue loftwing above his head. 'Zelda' he thought as the bird spit something out at him. It was a letter! As he read something hit him. It was the He opened it and left to go visit Zelda for some flying before The Wing Ceremony.

Link ran to meet Zelda by the light tower.

"Hey! Link!" Zelda yelled as Link approached the giant tower.

"Hi Zelda," Link replied with a large smile on his face as he recovered from running over there.

"Want to get some early practice in before the wing ceremony?"

"I dont know, Im still kinda tired"

"Come on!" Zelda teased as she started pushing him towards the edge.

"No! stop! ummm... I don't sense my loftwing anywhere!" Ling yelled trying to make up excuses.

"what do you mean you dont 'sense' your loft wing? stop making excuses and just jump off!" Zelda said slowly getting closer to the edge.

Suddenly something hit link, he really didnt sense his loftwing. "No! Zelda! Stop!" Link started t yell but he hit the edge of the island and started to fall.

Zelda stood and watched link fall. "call your loftwing!" she yelled. Link whistled but nothing happened. after about 10 seconds, Zelda started to worry and jumped, whistled, and was caught by her loftwing. She flew down and caught link only seconds before he hit the cloud barrier.

She brought him back up to skyloft andlayed him down. "Link are you okay?" Suddenly something started burning on Zeldas hand. she looked down at it and noticed a red upsidedown triangle on her hand.

"What the hell is that?" she thought as Link finally poped back into consciesness.

"Zelda? What happened!"

"your loftwing didnt come! I think something happened to it."

"Speaking of bad things happening." Link said as he looked behind Zelda and saw the person he least wanted to see at the moment walking towards them... Groose.

Link had hated Groose ever since the first year at the knight academy. Groose had torchered Link not caring who he was around or where he was. The teachers knew about Groose and link but did nothing.

"Hey weakling," Groose said as he walked up with Calwin and Stritch standing next to him. "Getting some early flying in before the celebration? heh we dont ne-" He stopped when Zelda turned around.

"What do you want Groose?"

"uhh... huh?" Groose suddenly snapped back into reality. "Well link it looks like your loftwing didnt show up." he smiled from ear to ear.

"what did you do with my loftwing Groose?" Link yelled

"I swear if you touched his loftwing you're gonna get it!" Zelda joined in.

"woah! calm down! I didnt do anything with your dumb bird." Link was unconvinced and just glared as Groose walked away.

"Link, we have to find your loftwing, or you cant compete in the ceremony! I'll try and hold off my dad ffor as long as I can but im not making any promises." Zelda said then she rean off towards the academy.

Link looked everywhere in skyloft. When he was just about to give up hope, he went into the skyloft caves to think for a while. He walked through the caves dodging whatever monsters he ran into on the way and stopped in the clearing. He sat down and started thinking about all of the places that he hadn't checked.

Suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his hand. "ahhhhh what the hell?" Link yelled as he pulled his hand up to see what was happening. He saw an red, upturned triangle in the center of his hand.

Just then Link noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a bridge that link had never even knew existed. he started to cross it and he heard something, it sounded like a screech, but not a human screech. He ran into another clearing and saw his loftwing behing wooden bars.

Link tried to break the bars but they were too thick to break and too high to climb over. link stopped to think for a while. in the midst of his thinking he thought of something. A sword could break the bars. but he passed it up because he didnt have a sword.

"wait here," link told his bird, "I'll be back soon" he walked back to the main part of skyloft and met zelda in the academy.

"Hey! Zelda!" Link called as he ran up to her

"hey link, did you find your loft wing?"

"Yeah but he's trapped"

"damned groose" Zelda commented as she looked down at her hand to see the red as she looked down she realized it wasnt her hand she was looking at, it was links! "Link whats that?"

"What?" Link asked looking down, "Oh! ummm... i dont know. I just came out of nowhere while i was looking for my loftwing."

"strange"

"why is it strange?"

"Because i have one just like it on my hand."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Yeah so the next chapter im getting on right away. Its going to be interesting... How do you like to Tetraforce so far? so umm rate and review please!**


End file.
